Haru Mizuno
|romaji = Mizuno Haruka |nicknames = * Invoked Lady * Water Maiden |gender = Female |age = 16 |home = Duel Academy ( ) |deck = |related = * ?? (father) * ?? (mother) * Aye Hino (???) * Rei Kazeno (???) * Rise Kino (???) |appears = *Arc-VOC * Chapter 37 (mention) * Chapter 52 (debut) |creator = Amethyst-terror/TFPOB |en_va = Monica Rial|jp_va = Iori Nozimu}} Haru Mizuno is a student and soldier of Duel Academy. Design 'Appearance' Haru has long aquamarine hair that fades into a white-ish mint color, with a front bang with stays up to her right side and two pieces sticking up at either side of her face. Normally, she wears her up due to it's length, and those styles can either be ponytails, buns, braids, or can mimic simple versions of Chinese hanfu hairstyles. She has blue-gray eyes and a pale complexion, matching Rei. As a kid, she wore her in a side ponytail with a bow much like Celina's. She originally wore a Obelisk blue jacket over a pink shirt and black shorts and standard boots. As she rose up, she instead went with a black military-style lolita dress and Victorian-style knee high boots. As a child, she sported a baby blue dress with matching flats. Her duel disk is a standard pink and white ARC-V Duel Academy duel disk with a orange blade. 'Personality' Haru is kind of an anomaly. She is normally sweet, somewhat submissive, and kind of possessive. But, she has some anger issues that, if push comes to shove, can push out an uglier side of her personality. This side of her personality is aggressive, pushy, and very possessive, to the point where she'll actually card someone somewhat blindly, and all this for the person she cares for. She also seems to be super manipulative towards "friends" and can use them to further herself. Along with that, she is very hesitant to talk about her family and is very secretive when it comes to certain subjects. Her personality matches much of the credentials for that of a yandere. 'Vocal Mannerisms' Haru speaks in a somewhat polite manner, using "watashi", "atashi" and "anata", normally using this in causal duels and speaking with friends. But if angered, her polite speech can become somewhat informal, using "uchi" and "kimi" and sometimes even "temee". 'Etymology' Haru's Japanese name (水野遥) means either "distant water field" or "distance of the water (distance of water)". Her English name is a shorten version of her Japanese name. Relationships Parents Haru has a very fragile relationship with her mother and father. While living with them, she was waiting for the day she was able to leave for Duel Academy. That day couldn't come soon enough for her, as she snuck out while her parents were out for the day. 'Aye Hino' Haru and Aye do not get along whatsoever. Aye can't stand her antics and normally tries to ignore her. 'Rise Kino' Much like Aye, Rise can't stand Haru nor her antics. While being enemies, Rise can't help but want to defend herself against her. 'Rei Kazeno' Rei and Haru haven't officially met, but Rei has heard of her and what she has done. Thus in a sense, Rei is somewhat scared of Haru and her antics. 'Hotaru' Hotaru and Haru are possibly childhood friends and have remained somewhat close. Deck Haru uses a Deck, in her original concept using a deck. Trivia *Haru is a fan of European sweets, much like her friend Hotaru's obsession with truffles. Category:Characters